Sharing
by meringueshell
Summary: Practice at the training camp means something completely different to the Karasuno middle blocker. And this time Kuroo doesn't mind sharing his favourite blond with his best bro. BokuAkaKuroTsuki, just plotless smut really.
1. Chapter 1

_Done! Just gonna go wash the filth of my hands and wait like a good girl for the devil to come get me now... No but seriously, my first yaoi fanfic and its a f***ing three(?)some. Please r &r so I can make the next part even better! _

* * *

It was a strange feeling, seeing the love of his life fucked into a stuttering mess by none other than his best friend. Strange, and yet intensely arousing as the older male pushed the blond's head harder into the mattress while grinding his hips against the kneeling blond's ass.

"Tetsu-" the blond's voice faltered when the grey haired male's hips were removed from his buttocks, only to be replaced by a passionate hand seeking for his entrance. "Tetsurou- please-"

"Not quite yet..." the raven haired man purred as he leaned forth from his seat in the shadows. His eyes gleamed with lust as he spoke his command in a soft voice. "Not yet."

The searching hand paused on Tsukishima's back, a finger drawing circles as it waited in anticipation for the next command. Unable to bear the suspense, Tsukishima pushed his hips against the older male, making him moan softly.

"Kuroo you're killing me!" Bokuto groaned with a dramatic gesture toward the raven haired man sitting in the shadows.

"Tetsurou please-" the blond beneath him begged while seeking for a pair of cat like eyes in the darkness.

"Hold on Kei," the Nekoma captain said and the other two could practically hear the smug smile on his face reflected in his voice as he stood up and stepped out into the soft light of the bedside lamp.

"Tetsurou-" the Karasuno middle blocker repeated in a strained voice. "Ngh, Tetsu- Please..."

"Hold on," Kuroo repeated with a devious grin. "I'll make him fuck you so good you'll regret not playing with us sooner."

Tsukishima felt his insides burn. He'd always been weak for Kuroo's dirty talk and today was no difference.

"Speaking of sooner," Bokuto hissed with a dissatisfied stare at the Nekoma captain. "If you don't hurry it up, Akaashi's gonna be back before we finish this up."

The Fukurodani captain's words fell like a cold shower over Tsukishima's conscience.

"Tetsu-" he added with a look at his boyfriend. "You know how Akaashi gets when we don't invite him from the start."

The words seemed to have no effect on the dark haired man who widened his mischievous grin as he stepped closer to the pair on the bed.

"Oh I know," he purred knowingly. "That's part of the charm."

"Ohoho!" Bokuto hooted with a smirk. "Kuroo that's pretty bad."

"I know," the other captain said with a smile and leaned in to kiss his friend passionately.

"Tch!" the disappointed blond sighed loudly in annoyance before adding in a sarcastic voice, "Maybe you guys wanna _practice_ without me?"

"Oh," Kuroo said as he pulled back from his friend, a string of saliva still connecting their swollen pink lips. "I think this little crow needs your attention. Bokuto, put a finger in him."

The Fukurodani captain didn't hesitate more than a split second before his hand travelled down to Tsukki's lubed entrance. With practiced speed he slid in, making the blond gasp at the feeling of being gradually filled up by Bokuto's digit.

"That's it," Kuroo praised his friend while wiping the excited tears from his lover's cheeks. "Now another."

The grey haired male complied and Tsukishima felt his cock twitch at his boyfriend's coolly pronounced commands. It turned him on enormously each time that Kuroo ordered an action from the Fukurodani captain, and Bokuto's touch was like heaven and hell simultaneously. The blond felt incredibly dirty for allowing someone other than Kuroo to touch him like that, and yet the vulgarity of it all ignited a fire within him that was hard to deny. His skin tingled and each thrust sent little electric shocks through his veins. Bokuto's fingers made him fall apart in ways he'd never experienced before, and the Karasuno middle blocker was eager to feel the older man's cock twitching inside of him.

A few more agonizingly slow thrusts of Bokuto's fingers and Tsukishima felt his muscles relax.

"Ohoho," the grey haired male hooted with a grin as he felt the blond loosen up around his fingers. "Already, Tsukki?"

"Please don't-" Tsukishima moaned between thrusts, unable to muster up his usual satiric tone as Bokuto's speed increased. "Please- don't call me that."

"Glasses-kun then?" the Fukurodani captain suggested with a smirk and added a third finger.

"Ngh- No," the blond hissed quietly. "Baka."

"You got some attitude today babe," Kuroo said as he sat down in front of Tsukishima on the ruffled bedsheets watching the moaning, sweaty duo with his gleaming catlike eyes. "If you don't behave I might just throw Bokuto out and punish you myself..."

Tsukishima couldn't stop the deep gasp that escaped his lips at Kuroo's words. The Nekoma captain was never in a rush to finish things and even though Tsukki wanted to feel his lovers hands all over his body, to be adored and fucked hard just the way he liked it, he wanted it to happen now! His cock was already leaking precum and the fire in his belly seemed to intensify each time Bokuto's fingers plunged deeper into his ass.

"No," the middle blocker said through gritted teeth. "I'll behave."

"Good boy," Kuroo smiled and clapped his hands together in one swift, decisive move. "Koutarou babe, I need you to fuck my man now."

"About time!" the Fukurodani captain rejoiced and wasted no time in pulling out his fingers only to line up his erect cock with Tsukishima's crack. Using the blond's ass to steady his throbbing member, Bokuto pulled out his pack of condoms from the bed side table and ripped one open.

"Bringing those to camp," Tsukishima muttered in the most sarcastic tone he could produce at the moment. "You really are a presumptuous one, Bokuto-san."

The grey haired male ignored him but Kuroo leaned in closer. So close that Tsukishima could feel the heat of his breath upon his tear streaked cheek.

"Kei," the dark haired man said in almost a whisper while the other captain was busy covering his cock with the pitch black rubber. "Keep your eyes on me, I wanna see your face when he makes you come."

Tsukishima felt a jolt of electricity in his groin. If he hadn't been ready to swallow Bokuto's thick member before, he certainly was now. The lusty gaze of his intelligently scheming boyfriend made him instantly hot and the middle blocker had to grasp his own cock hard, not to come on the spot.

With a wicked grin, the Nekoma captain leaned back to survey the obscene act unfolding right before his eyes. The loose pants of his track suit had an obvious tenting but he couldn't care less as he watched his best friend sink balls deep into Tsukishima's tight ass. Kuroo studied the blond's features as they twisted in pleasured pain at the sudden intrusion. He felt his own body react to the lewd sounds falling from his boyfriend's pink lips. Holding himself back was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, but the sweet ache he felt in his chest at not being able to touch Tsukishima's fair skin as the blond bit back a shivering moan was mind blowingly thrilling.

"So tight," Bokuto grunted with a sigh before drawing back. The sound of his cock withdrawing from the warmth and wetness in Tsukishima's hole sent a shudder through Kuroo's body.

"Bokuto-san..." the Karasuno middle blocker whispered as he stared into Kuroo's analysing eyes. "Faster."

And with a quick jerk of Bokuto's hips, Tsukishima was unable to hold Kuro's gaze much longer. The Fukurodani captain's rough thrusts had him bouncing uncontrollably back and forth, impaling himself repeatedly on the man's stiff member.

"Fuck," Bokuto groaned as a tense smile spread across his face.

"Yes, fuck indeed." a cold, dark voice hissed from the open door.

"Akaashi!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, fuck indeed." a cold, dark voice hissed from the open door.

"Akaashi!" 

"Hello Kuroo-san, Tsukishima-san," the newcomer greeted with a nod towards the Nekoma captain and an indifferent look at the sweaty, flushed blond who was currently attached in a most private way to the Fukurodani captain.

"Koutarou..." Akaashi nodded towards his boyfriend just to acknowledge his presence and the fact that he had seen, everything!

Bokuto flinched and pulled away from the kneeling blond, withdrawing his covered cock with a sloppy sound and a muted squeal from the young man beneath him.

"Keiji, I-"

"Done already?" Akaashi said with a bored look at his boyfriend. "Now, now Koutarou, the little crow isn't even close to finishing. You can't just leave him like that, can you?"

"Keiji-?" the grey haired man breathed hard in astonishment.

"See how he shudders in anticipation," the Fukurodani setter said with one of his slender fingers pointing toward the panting blond. "You wanna make him come, don't you?"

Bokuto nodded awkwardly at his boyfriend.

"And Tsukki," Akaashi turned to face the blond. "Do you want Bokuto to fuck you?"

"Y-yes, please..."

"Good," Akaashi smiled softly before he turned his gaze upon the Fukurodani captain once again. "Then put your dick back in Tsukki's ass and pound him flat against the bed."

Tsukishima felt his lips tremble over a moan at Akaashi's command. Bokuto's hands on his back felt heavy once again and Kuroo's eyes simmered in lust. The attention was almost too much for the Karasuno blocker and when Bokuto pushed inside, Tsukishima felt the build up in his belly instantly.

"Move," he breathed out between clenched teeth. "Please Koutarou."

Kuroo could see his boyfriend fighting against his imminent high and leaned in to help him over the edge.

"You look so hot," the Nekoma captain whispered against Tsukki's ear. "But remember babe, whatever he does to you, you're still mine."

The promise in Kuroo's words and the underlying message that Bokuto could do anything he wanted to the blond, with Kuroo's approval, sent pure pleasure all over Tsukishima's body.

"All mine..." Kuroo whispered and caught Tsukki's trembling lips in a passionate kiss just as Akaashi ordered Bokuto to speed up. Tsukishima bit down hard on Kuroo's lower lip and let the Fukurodani captain pound him into a state of near unconscious bliss. Suddenly his entire world was Bokuto's dick thrusting in and out of his pulsating hole, Kuroo's mouth taking over his lips and Akaashi's soft hands in his hair. Screaming, the blond came under the hands of his three lovers. Tsukki's screams of pleasure and the squeeze of his ass sent Bokuto over the edge and with a few last faltering movements he rode out his orgasm before giving in completely, falling over the breathless blond as his arms and legs turned to jelly underneath him. Carefully, Bokuto pulled out of Tsukishima's over-sensitive ass and crawled over to lay his head in Akaashi's lap.

"Well done, Koutarou." Akaashi complimented his boyfriend while petting the other male's hair with his long fingers. Bokuto pushed into Akaashi's hand, urging him for more, and the setter complied with a soft smile. Tsukishima wanted to crawl over to his kneeling boyfriend and beg for the same tenderness, but he knew that wasn't how their relationship worked. Instead he threw the two Fukurodani males a bored look as he fought to sit up completely. His ass was hurting like hell already.

"Tch-" he snorted through his disgusted leer. "You're so pathetic."

"Tsuuukkiiii!" Bokuto whined as loud as if Tsukishima had just broken his heart in a million pieces.

"He's right though," Kuroo agreed as he scooted over to adjust Tsukishima's glasses, sneakily letting the side of his hand linger for just a second too long on Tsukki's cheek. "You're really pathetic after a fuck."

"Oh-hoho!" Bokuto exclaimed and flung himself toward the other captain. "Let me show you who's pathetic!"

Akaashi stopped his boyfriend with nothing more than the tip of his finger against the man's chest.

"Now where do you think you're going, hm?"

"Akaaaaashi!" Bokuto whined but stopped instantaneously as the setter's slender finger traced the muscles down his front. "That's cheating!"

"Cheating?" Akaashi hummed as he rubbed circles around Bokuto's nipple. "I thought you wanted to prove that you aren't completely pathetic?"

"I was going to!" Bokuto pushed on despite the fact that Akaashi's fingers were now tantalisingly close to his hardening cock. "Please Keiji, let me hit him!"

"That's not what dear Kei was implying," Akaashi answered in the sweetest voice Tsukishima had ever heard. "He meant that you're pathetic to cuddle me when you could just fuck me."

The Karasuno blonde felt lost. Akaashi's train of thought was on a level above even his own and Tsukishima felt utterly surprised at the setter's interpretation of his insult.

"You mean-" Bokuto stuttered as he suddenly lost all interest in fighting the other captain. "Keiji, can I-?"

"Your mouth please, Koutarou." Akaashi instructed and grabbed Bokuto's stiff cock in his hand.

The Fukurodani captain grunted at the much needed friction before he went down on Akaashi with a devious smile playing on his lips.

Tsukishima could see Bokuto's head bobbing up and down on Akaashi's cock, he could hear the lewd sounds from their lovemaking and the deep moans coming from Akaashi's beautiful mouth.

"Watching can be just as good, right?" Kuroo whispered in his ear and Tsukishima jumped at the sudden closeness.

"Haha," Kuroo laughed and wrapped his legs around Tsukishima's waist, letting the blond feel his arousal. "Sorry babe."

"You're not sorry," the blond replied with a sigh as he rolled his eyes at the Nekoma captain.

"No, not really." Kuroo purred in his ear. "I love seeing you like this."

"Like what?" Tsukishima asked too quickly, revealing his great interest in Kuroo's likes and dislikes, a fact which he'd preferred if it had stayed hidden forever.

"Scared, submissive and wanting," the raven haired man whispered in his ear. "It just feels more real than that grumpy old facade you're putting up."

"Scared?" Tsukishima repeated with his brows in a sarcastic arch.

"It's hot!" Kuroo defended as if this was a major argument which Tsukishima just couldn't deny.

"I thought you liked me angry?"

"I do!" Kuroo explained. "But it's like an act and, yeah, sure, you can do that with Bokuto and Akaashi, but I wanna see the real you."

"I thought you didn't want that," Tsukishima said in surprise.

"What?" 

"Romance," Tsukishima explained. "Love and closeness. Cuddling in front of the tv and holding hands while going on dates..."

"Sounds tacky," Kuroo agreed with a nod. "But fuck it Kei, I want you."

"You wanna fuck me." Tsukishima stated bluntly.

"No-! Yes!" Kuroo practically yelled into the middle blocker's ear.

"Yes," he repeated while rubbing the frown in his brows. "I want to fuck you, but I also want more."

"Like what?" Tsukishima asked in a most uncharacteristic frankness.

"I don't know," Kuroo laughed. "Right now I just know that I want the real you."

Tsukishima could almost feel the cogs turning in his own head. His brain was working on high steam but he seemed to be unable to form words. It felt like the thoughts were overflowing, filling his mind so that he couldn't grasp hold of a single thought. Until finally, an idea rose from the swirling whirlpool in his brain.

"Come with me," he said and took Kuroo's hand in his.

As they walked out of the room hand-in-hand, Tsukishima caught a last glimpse of Bokuto scissoring Akaashi wide open. Fire filled his groin as he thought of the fact that Bokuto's cock - the one that was in him just a few minutes ago - was soon gonna fill up the calm and collected Akaashi, making him fall apart in the most wonderful way possible.

"Here," Tsukishima instructed as they reached the end of the corridor. With a shaking hand he took hold of the door handle, while his eyes studied Kuroo's reaction; surprise and realisation both at once.

"That's the gym!" the Nekoma captain gasped. He knew these halls better than his own home, and the gym with their main volleyball court was right behind that door!

"Please," Tsukishima begged with a fire in his hazel eyes. "Tonight I want to be yours, Tetsurou..."


End file.
